Those Blue Eyes
by PhantomLady11
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] "He took one last glance at her and left. It was just too much painful for him, it just reminds of him of her and the pain. Seeing her, hanging out with her, talking to her and looking into those blue eyes; it was just too painful. And he does not want to feel pain anymore."


Hello minnaaaaaaaaa! This is just a one shot about Kudou Shinichi. It just came into my mind so I decided to write it, I got the idea from reading Kaito and Aoko angst stories. HAHAHAHA.

Just read it! Enjoy ;) R and R please :3

-  
Those Blue Eyes

A certain detective was walking along the park waiting for an appointment.

It has been months or even years since he went outside his office, being too busy with work and cases he never really got the time.

His world was now just revolving in cases, murders, crime scenes and criminals.

Everything around him change, even he, himself, has changed a lot ever since..

'_No! Stop it Shincihi.. Do you think __**she**__'ll be happy when she saw you like this?' _the detective thought to himself.

He was now 23 years old, still he was known and held the title "Great Detective of the East".

In every news, news paper, article and even on media, his name would always pop out.

While walking along he spotted two kids playing together. It was a boy and a girl, the young girl had unusually pink hair and yellow eyes and the boy had dark blue hair and blue eyes.

* * *

The girl was sitting on the swing begging her friend to push her, but the boy was busy playing a basketball in his hand.

"_Mouu Dai-chan.. Come on , push me please!" _the girl pleaded.

"_Can't you see I'm busy? why don't you just push it by yourself?" _the boy continued to play the ball in his hand, dribbling it along and through his legs like a professional basketball player.

"_But you have been playing with that since we got here. You might even like that ball more than you like me." _the girl stared down at he lap.

The boy feeling guilty went behind her and hugged her, "_You're more important to me Sa-chan." _

The girl's eyes brightened up and smiled at her friend, _"Hontoni?"_

The boy just nodded and started to fulfill his friend's wish.

* * *

Shinichi smiled at them as memories flooded his mind.

And once again his thoughts drifted to _**her **_once again. _**She**_ always occupies his mind, _**she**_ never left his mind.

He just couldn't get her off his mind, her smile, her laugh, her lips, her scent, her nose, her everything. And her eyes, he still remembers those eyes perfectly well.

Especially how it looked at him that night, thee memory still haunts him. It was always his dream every night.

His train of thoughts were stopped when he heard a soft click behind him.

"_Say cheese." _ A girl's soft voice said.

He turned around only to be met by a camera lens and a pair of blue eyes.

Blue eyes that is very familiar to him, like he has seen and stared at it for his whole life.

"_Yappari ne. It is you." _The girl exclaimed putting the camera down.

Shinichi finally got a good view of her face, his eyes widen in shock. _'She looks a lot like her.' _He thought to himself. _'The only difference is their hair, hers is a bit messy.'_

He looked at the young woman confused, "Uhmm.. Sorry, but have we met before?" he politely asked.

The girl slightly chuckled and introduced herself, _"Oh how rude of me. I'm Nakamori Aoko, finally nice meeting you, Tantei-san." _

She reached out her hand for a handshake which he gladly accept but confusion can still be seen in his face.

"_Kudou Shinichi. Nice to meet you too Nakamori-san. But how do you exactly know me" _he asked.

"_Well who wouldn't know you?" _she smiled at him.

Shinichi looked deep into her eyes and observed her.

She was wearing a blue dress shirt paired with white shorts and white sneakers. Her messy brown hair was tied up in a bun with a red ribbon and was carrying a big black bag.

Aoko feeling worried when Shinichi didn't answer, snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention.

"_Kudou-kun, daijobudesuka?" _

Shinichi blinked and felt his face heat up. _"Huh.. Uhh.. Yeah."_ he coughed.

She smiled at him once again and said, _"As you know, I was the one who is supposed to meet you out here. And I'm sorry for being late and I'm also sorry if I had to bother you and rearrange your plans."_

Noticing her frown, Shinichi quickly reassured her, _"Oh, don't worry. I don't have any plans anyway. And besides it's nice to go out off work sometimes." _

Aoko smiled at him and Shincihi felt his heart pounding. _'Just like her…' _he thought.

* * *

The two young adults spent their time together having fun and taking pictures.

Shinichi never felt like this ever since.. He shook his head and turned to the girl beside him who was having a hard time carrying her bag. Being taught to be a gentleman, he took her bag and slung it over his shoulder helping her.

Aoko blushed and muttered a small thank you and sat down at a bench facing the mountains. As they sat down, they watched the sun as it sets slowly to the West.

Shinichi looked at her and asked_, "Nakamori-san, so what was the thing you wanted to talk with me?"_

Aoko looked at him and smiled, _"Arigatou Kudou-kun."_

"_For what?" _he asked. He noticed how the sun's light compliment her charming, gentle face.

"_For my eyes, because of you I finally got to fulfill my dream." _Aoko said focusing on the beautiful scene before her. _"And I also would like to thank you for the owner of these eyes, __**Mouri Ran**__. I never even met her personally but from what I heard she was just perfect."_

_Shinichi's eyes widen in shock, _'_so that's why...' _he thought.

Memories flooded his mind, remembering each scene perfectly.

* * *

It was pretty sunny day, and two teenagers were just lying down under a tree enjoying each other's company.

Shinichi looked at his companion lovingly, _"I love you Ran.."_

The girl smiled at him gently, _"I love you too Shinichi.."_

He looked at his lover eyes and leaned in, just before their lips could meet he felt her shivering.

"_Ran, what's wrong?! RAN! RAN!"_

Everything seemed to happen so fast, and now here he is listening to her doctor's lies.

"_No! You're lying! She will survive. YOU'RE LYING!" _he shouted. Shinichi wanted to beat the life of the doctor but he's being pulled by Mouri Kogoro.

"_Calm down Shinichi."_ the elder said.

"_Calm down?! Do you hear what you're saying Mouri-san? This freaking doctor doesn't even deserve to be called one! All he could is lie and take the hope of people away!" _Shinichi shouted.

"_I'm sorry but it's the truth. She's been suffering lukemia for years and there is nothing we can do."_the doctor said.

"_SHUT UP!" _ Shinichi shouted.

"_You can visit her now." _the doctor said and left.

"_Go. I'm sure she wants to see you the most."_ Mouri patted Shinichi's back.

* * *

"_Ran."_

"_Shinichi." _Ran smiled at him. She was so pale and fragile, he went closer and sat beside her bed.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, _"How are you doing?" _

"_Better." _she smiled at him. She reached her other arm to swipe his bangs away from his face, _"There, so I could get a better view your handsome face."_

Shinichi chuckled at her and looked at her, he stared at her face memorizing every inch of it. _"Please don't leave me."_

Ran's smile faded and shook her head. _"I'm sorry."_

"_Please." _Shinichi cried, grabbing her hand tighter but not too tight. He looked down trying to hide the tears that were falling,

Ran cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. She smiled at him and they stared at each other for a long time until she spoke again.

"_Be happy, even if I'm not there. Promise?" _she smiled at him raised her pinky. Shinichi stared at her, still thinking of a way to get Ran to survive.

"_Promise me?" s_he asked again. Shinichi nodded and connected his pinky in hers. He stared into her eyes one last time before they fluttered close.

"_**I promise."**_he whispered.

And as days pass by, just like the doctor said Ran didn't make it. Shinichi cried his heart out as he listened to the elder's conversation.

"_It seems Mouri-san had perfect vision and still could be used. So I was wondering if you'd let us donate it, there's a young girl that could benefit from it. She's the same age as your daughter." _the doctor said.

At first Mouri hesitated but soon agreed, everybody also thought that it would be good idea.

"_Uhmmm.. What's the girl's name?" _he asked.

"_Nakamori Aoko."_

* * *

As the memory flashes back to his mind, he felt warm tears filling up his eyes. He quickly wiped it away and turned to the girl beside him.

"_After I heard the news, I never had felt so happy in my life. I wanted to thank you guys back then, but when the operation was done you all left before I had the chance. All I heard is the story about her, it made me cry actually." _Aoko looked at him teary eyed.

She chuckled at herself and wiped her tears away but no matter how hard she tried it won't stop falling.

"_So when I finally got the courage to talk to you, I've felt relieved and happy." _she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She cried herself while Shinichi comforted her.

It was already dark, noticing she had finally calm down he looked at her.

"_Arigatou Nakamori-san, you've made me happy that we helped you fulfill your dream, dream of seeing the beauty of the world. And I'm pretty sure Ra-Mouri-san too is happy." _he smiled at her.

Aoko smiled at him again and hugged him. At first Shinichi was stunned by the hug but returned the hug eventually.

"_Well, it's getting dark we should head back home." _Shinichi said.

As they were going to part their ways, they bid each other goodbye.

"_Sayonara, nice meeting you Nakamori-san."_ Shinichi said and smiled at him. As he was leaving he heard Aoko calling him.

"_Kudou-kun!" _he turned to her. _"Hmmm.. I was wondering if you would like to meet again some other time."_

He looked at her eyes and gently smiled. _"I would love to but.. I'm kind of busy."_

"_Oh, of course. As expected from the Detective of the East. Well the, Ja'ne! Nice meeting you again Kudou-kun." _Aoko turned to her bus, once seated she waved to Shinichi the last time.

Shinichi waved back and looked her eyes for the last time.

He took one last glance at her and left. It was just too much painful for him, it just reminds of him of her and the pain.

It has been three years since the incident, three years of pain and sorrow.

Seeing her, hanging out with her, talking to her and looking into those blue eyes; it was just too painful.

****

And he does not want to feel pain anymore.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Was it too much? HAAHAHAHAHA.

I was supposed to put Kaito in the end but don't know how, so I just did that. :P

I hope you guys like it! :D R and R please. :3


End file.
